A Un Metro de Distancia
by Yurisu Reshita
Summary: Cloud y Aerith se llevan once años de diferencia. Él es su profesor y ella su alumna. Esa relación nunca estaría bien vista ante los demás. ¿Qué hará el joven para estar, por lo menos, todo el tiempo posible cerca de la chica?
1. Heladería

**¡Hola a todos! Esta historia tenía pensada hacerla desde hace tiempo. Solo me faltaba empezar a escribirla. Y aquí tienen el primer capítulo. **

**Deseo mucho que os guste y no sea un fracaso. **

**Os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ¡Qué disfrutéis! ^^**

**Inner: Vais a morir todos U_U**

**¡Calla leñes! ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Heladería**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban con dificultad por las opacas cortinas de color cereza. Una joven se movía de un lado a otro de su cama a causa del calor tan asfixiante que reinaba en la habitación. La almohada estaba empapada en sudor y el ventilador del techo hacía rato que dejó de funcionar.

La chica de largo cabello castaño se despertó de golpe y miró con rabia al ventilador. Se incorporó para ver por qué no echaba viento y se encontró con la sorpresa.

— Genial —bufó y con la mano derecha se llevó el sudor de su frente—. Llamaré a Tifa —se dijo mientras salía de su habitación en dirección al baño para refrescarse la cara.

Al final no pudo evitar darse un baño antes de desayunar. Bajó las escaleras ya vestida con su ropa informal, la cual consistía en unas bermudas de color blanco y una camiseta de tirantas de color azul. Llegó a la cocina dónde estaba su hermana Tifa.

— Ha ocurrido un milagro —rió Tifa, una hermosa joven de largo cabello azabache, recogido casi en las puntas por un coletero rojo, y deslumbrantes ojos rubís—. Te has despertado incluso minutos antes de tener que ir a llamarte yo —aplaudió.

— ¿Tan sorprendente es? —rió ella también—. Me desperté por el calor, resulta que el ventilador del techo dejó de funcionar —le informó.

— Oh, entonces no han sido los dioses los que me han ayudado —bromeó fingiendo desilusión y untó mermelada a la tostada.

— ¿Es nueva? —preguntó curiosa mirando hacia el bote de mermelada.

— Sí, de arándanos —contestó y Aerith no pudo evitar quitarle la tostada a su hermana.

— Está deliciosa —comentó después de darle un bocado. Tifa la miró enarcando una ceja.

— Era mía —se quejó—. Si quieres una, háztela tú —le quitó el trozo que aún portaba en la mano y sonrió.

— No tengo tiempo —miró el reloj de la pared y dio un bote—. Me tengo que ir ya —subió corriendo a su habitación para coger el bolso que había dejado preparado encima de su cama. Bajó saltando escalones—. Tif, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Por favor, arregla el ventilador o esta noche tendré que dormir contigo.

Tifa tragó saliva.

— No, todo menos eso —recordó que una vez Aerith llegó a tirarla de la cama de tanto moverse—. En cuánto regreses estará arreglada —prometió.

— Gracias —fue directa hacia la puerta cuando su querida hermana la paró.

— Anda, toma o te morirás de hambre —le dio una tostada con mermelada y un botecito de batido de chocolate.

— Uff —resopló—. Creí que nunca me lo ibas a dar.

— Por más que quieras en el trabajo no puedes comer, así que cómetelo antes de llegar.

—Eso haré— asintió. Se puso la tostada en la boca y el batido lo guardó en un bolsillo de sus bermudas. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Tifa cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina para terminar de desayunar.

Aerith paraba de vez en cuando para darle un mordisco a la tostada y tragarla sin ahogarse. Bebía solo para calmar su garganta seca, ya que hacía demasiado calor.

Llegó a la heladería dónde trabajaba. Suerte que siempre llevaba consigo una bolsita de chicles. Se llevó uno a la boca puesto que no le dio tiempo a lavarse los dientes.

Entró por la puerta trasera. Llegó hasta una gran cocina. Allí estaban las demás encargadas y la propietaria del lugar. Las saludó.

— Hola, Aerith —la saludó la dueña del local.

— Hola, jefa —saludó ella.

— Llámame Elmyra, cariño —sonrió—. Yo me voy, intentaré llegar temprano. Ayudad a Aerith todo lo que podáis —miró hacia dos jóvenes; una de corto cabello negro y de la misma edad de Aerith, y otra más mayor que ellas y con el cabello rubio corto.

— Sí — asintieron Yuffie y Elena con una sonrisa.

Aerith hacía dos semanas que había comenzado a trabajar en aquella heladería y apenas tenía la suficiente confianza con ellas. Ambas, Tifa y ella, habían perdido a sus padres hace tres años en un accidente de avión. Su hermana era la más mayor de las dos, tenía veinticuatro años y ella solo dieciséis. Tifa trabajaba en un bar casi todo el día y ella debía de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

— Bueno —miró a Aerith—. Cámbiate mientras abrimos —dijo Elena mientras salía de la cocina. Yuffie sonrió a la castaña y fue tras su compañera. Aerith asintió y se cambió. Su vestuario, como el de las demás, consistía en un pequeño traje blanco el cuál le llegaba hasta los muslos y carecía de tirantas o mangas. Desde el pecho hasta las caderas estaba estampado por círculos lilas y una correa del mismo color rodeaba su linda cintura. Sin olvidarse de los patines que se los colocó inmediatamente. Ya estaba lista. Tiró el chicle antes de salir.

Salió a la gran sala llena de personas y un frío proveniente del aire acondicionado le golpeó en la cara. Lo agradeció.

— Tifa debería comprar uno —pensó.

Se acercó a una mesa con su libreta y la carta para que pudieran elegir. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa atendió a los clientes.

— Buenos días —saludó enérgicamente a la pareja de jóvenes y les entregó la carta—. Cuándo lo tengan decidido llámenme —se fue con la misma sonrisa.

Miró hacia las demás mesas, pero estaban siendo atendidas por Yuffie y Elena así que decidió esperar a que la pareja se decidiera. Cuándo así lo hicieron la llamaron. Ella los volvió a atender con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella apuntó lo que le pidieron en su libreta y se fue hasta la cocina. Poco después en una bandeja llevaba ambos pedidos. Se los entregó con cuidado.

— Que lo disfruten —sonrió. Era una sonrisa que nunca se apagaba. Ella era feliz viendo a los de su alrededor serlo y no podía evitar demostrarlo. Le encantaba ser simpática con los demás aunque muchos no lo fuesen con ella.

— Gracias —dijeron al unísono los dos.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana. Aerith solo trabajaba por la mañana en la heladería y por la tarde iba a ayudar a Tifa con su negocio. Pero antes necesitaba almorzar.

Había veces en que Tifa ni llegaba a casa para almorzar. Y parecía que ese era uno de esos días. Fue a su habitación para dejar el bolso. Decidió comprobar si el ventilador ya funcionaba y así era.

— Es un genio —dijo refiriéndose a su hermana y sonriendo por ello.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y se preparó algo ligero para comer. Luego fregó los cubiertos y los platos y se sentó un rato en el sofá para ver la televisión. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida puesto que había pasado una noche realmente mala por culpa del horrible calor.

Se despertó a las siete menos diez, pero ella no era consciente de eso. Miró su móvil y vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Tuvo miedo de abrirlo ya que sabía de quién era: de Tifa.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se levantó precipitadamente del sofá y salió corriendo de la casa. Cuándo hubo cerrado cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves dentro.

— No puede ser —se quejó mientras daba un pisotón en el suelo el cuál le pasó factura ya que le dolió bastante—. Cálmate —se dijo.

No había tiempo que perder. Le pediría sus llaves a Tifa y el problema estaría resuelto.

Era tal la prisa que tenía que no se fijó en que el semáforo estaba en verde para los coches y, por lo tanto, rojo para los peatones. No llegó ni a dar dos pasos por fuera de la acera cuándo unos fuertes brazos la agarraron por la cintura y la sacaron del paso de peatones. Un coche pasó en ese mismo instante. Aerith quedó petrificada. No podía creer de la que se había salvado.

— ¡Ey! —dijo el joven que la había agarrado. La soltó. Ella lo miró—. ¡Presta más atención por dónde vas! —la regañó.

El joven era más mayor que ella. No podía decir exactamente por cuánto, pero lo era.

— L-lo sien-to —se disculpó varias veces. Le costaba hablar por todo lo sucedido—. ¡Muchas gracias! —le agradeció también varias veces. Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca y se le descompuso la cara—. ¡Llego tarde! —gritó. Aunque luego pensó que ya iba tarde desde hace tiempo. Se fue de nuevo corriendo, pero esta vez se cercioró de que ningún coche venía. Miró hacia atrás—. ¡Gracias de nuevo! —se despidió con el brazo y siguió hacia delante. El joven sonrió y se fue por otro lado.

Llegó casi a punto de darle un infarto de lo que había corrido y del gran susto que se había dado minutos antes. Suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse antes de entrar, no quería preocupar a Tifa.

— Me va a matar en cuanto entre, pero también lo hará sino lo hago —resopló y entró. Solo había dos personas en el bar como clientes. En la barra descubrió a Zack, el mejor amigo de Tifa. Un joven muy apuesto y perfecto para su hermana. Según pensaba Aerith.

— Zack —lo nombró. Él la miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está Tifa?

— Eres muy valiente por venir aquí —siguió riendo—. Está en la cocina —aparte de ofrecer cerveza y demás, también ofrecía aperitivos. Por eso contaba con una pequeña cocina, que más bien le servía más como despacho para ojear las facturas del bar.

— Gracias. Voy a buscarla —fue hacia la cocina.

— Yo que tú huiría a otra ciudad —dijo Zack mientras la miraba.

Aerith tragó saliva.

— ¿Tan enfadada está? —estaba llegando a tener realmente miedo.

— Hace poco la escuché afilando los cuchillos —intentó meterle miedo.

— ¡Zack! —gritó ella asustada—. Venga, dime.

— Me ha tenido que llamar porque no daba abasto. Llegaron un grupo de empresarios y no sabes la que liaron —la informó—. Por eso estoy aquí. Y al principio estaba algo enfadada, pero no creo que ya lo esté —la tranquilizó.

Aerith suspiró. Tifa no era de las que se enfadaran normalmente, y mucho menos con ella. Pero cuándo se estresaba había que mantenerse alejada de ella.

— Menos mal —agradeció. Fue directa hacia dónde su hermana estaba. La encontró sentada de espaldas a ella ojeando unos papeles—. Tifa —se hizo notar. La nombrada la miró con una sonrisa.

— Hasta que llegaste —se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Si no puedes venir lo entiendo, no te obligo a que lo hagas. Fue idea tuya el ayudarme, pero ya cuento normalmente contigo. Así que si no vas a venir o vas a llegar tarde, avísame, por favor. Estaba muy agobiada y tuve que llamar a Zack para que me ayudara.

— Lo siento, de verdad. Me quedé dormida — se avergonzó.

Tifa rió y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

— Nunca cambiarás.

Aerith no supo cómo tomarse aquello así que permaneció neutra.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Ya solo te queda una hora y está todo más tranquilo. Vete a casa —sonrió.

— No entiendo por qué no quieres que te ayude por las noches en el bar —se cruzó de brazos.

Tifa suspiró.

— Cariño. No me gusta que te quedes por las noches porque es cuándo peor se pone esto —le explicó como enésima vez a su hermana—. Por el día es todo más tranquilo, salvo en algunas ocasiones. Pero por la noche es cuándo la gente se emborracha más, e incluso se producen peleas. No quiero que estés presente.

— Sé que es por eso. Pero quiero ayudarte todo lo posible. Por la noche es cuándo más trabajo tienes. Además, tampoco me gusta saber que estás sola con tantos hombres borrachos.

— Está Zack —le recordó.

— Pero hay veces que no viene.

— Hace lo que puede.

— Bueno, está bien —se dio por vencida—. Pero, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo ahora? —insistió.

— Ya que insistes —pensó— limpia las mesas —Aerith asintió y se fue de la cocina. Tifa siguió ojeando los papeles.

La castaña llegó junto a Zack que seguía detrás de la barra limpiando las jarras.

— Sigues viva —se sorprendió el moreno.

— Muy gracioso, Zack —rió. Cogió una bayeta de detrás de la barra y se dispuso a limpiar las mesas.

Había terminado. Tifa le obligó a irse antes de que empezara a llegar la gente.

— Muchas gracias por todo —le dijo la dueña del bar—. Ahora vete a casa.

— Está bien —resopló—. Dame tus llaves de casa, que dejé dentro las mías sin querer —extendió la mano esperando que se las diera. Pero no llegó a hacerlo.

— ¿No las tienes? —parpadeó Tifa—. Yo tampoco. Se me olvidaron a mí también —Aerith palideció.

— No me digas eso. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —empezó a dar vueltas por el bar.

— Que no cunda el pánico —dijo Tifa. Pensó en algo— Ve mientras a casa de Zack. Aunque no hayas entrado ¿sabes dónde está, no? —su hermana asintió—. Bien. Zack, dale las llaves de tu casa —miró a su amigo—. Cuando termine en el bar iré a buscarte. ¿Vale? —miró a su hermana.

— Sí. Pero, ¿luego qué haremos? —quiso saber.

— Sí. Es verdad. No tengo tiempo para llamar a un cerrajero. Así que —volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo—. Zack. ¿Podemos dormir en tú casa? —el joven dejó de limpiar las jarras—. Tú tienes una habitación de sobra, ¿no? Por favor.

— Está bien. Está bien. No os iba a decir que no de todas formas.

— Uff. Gracias, Zack.

— Pero Tifa. Yo puedo llamar al cerrajero —propuso Aerith.

— ¿Sabes dónde vivimos, no? —su hermana asintió. Precisamente no vivían en el barrio más tranquilo de Midgar. Frecuentemente había vándalos por allí merodeando de noche. Aunque de vez en cuando por la mañana también estaban. A Tifa no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de casa en aquella zona. Y mucho menos que viviera allí, pero por ahora no tenían otra opción. Ella quería ahorrar mucho dinero para mudarse a otra casa en otro barrio. Y llevaba ahorrando desde que sus padres fallecieron. Todo lo hacía por Aerith. Todo por ella. Por eso se esforzaba tanto—. No quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo esperándolo fuera de casa —contestó—. Además, me hablaron de uno muy bueno. Lo llamaré mañana temprano. Y de todas formas, estar en casa de Zack es una aventura muy emocionante —rió—. No sabes lo que te puedes encontrar —se burló—. Verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó Zack y cruzó los brazos—. Que limpie una vez al mes mi casa no significa que haya una jungla.

Tifa estalló a carcajadas. Ella había ido muchas veces a casa de su amigo. Y sabía de sobra que era un desastre. Aerith los miró sonriendo. Hacían una pareja encantadora.

— ¡Pero Zack! —intentó hablar la chica de ojos rubís—. Dejas la ropa sucia por el suelo —comenzó a enumerar—, los refrescos y cajas de pizza por las mesas y el sofá. Manchas de a saber qué en la pared. Tienes el baño hecho un desastre...

— Bah. Pequeñas cosas sin importancia —intentó defenderse.

La puerta se abrió. Los tres tuvieron que dejar la charla para otro momento. Aunque más bien la conversación se centraba solo en ellos dos. Aerith solo observaba divertida.

— Bienvenido —saludó Tifa con una sonrisa. El cliente también saludó.

— Toma —le dio Zack a la más joven las llaves de su casa—. Es un hogar muy acogedor.

— Sí. De revista de decoración —bromeó Tifa. Zack no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Me voy yendo para allá. Adiós —se despidió la castaña.

— Adiós. Ten cuidado en el camino y cuándo estés en casa de Zack. Puede ser peligroso —se despidió Tifa seriamente, pero luego rió. Su amigo enarcó una ceja.

Aerith llegó a casa de Zack. A simple vista no era muy grande. La fachada era de color amarillo. Atravesó el pequeño jardín dominado notablemente por las malas hierbas. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Tardó como cinco minutos en encontrar la llave exacta de la puerta de entre todas las que tenía en el llavero.

Se encontró con un gran caos. No sabía por dónde pisar sin que sus zapatos fueran manchados por algo pegajoso. Definitivamente era un desastre. Rió. Decidió limpiarle la casa o parte de ella. Todo dependía del tiempo que tenía hasta que llegasen. Así le agradecería el haberlas dejado quedarse en su casa.

Terminó a tiempo. Pero agotada, muy agotada. Se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Los esperaría. Quería hacerles la cena, pero no era muy buena en la cocina. Solo dominaba las cosas básicas que hasta alguien más pequeño que ella sabría hacer. Sonrió. No tenía por qué dominarlo todo. De hecho, era algo torpe con algunas cosas.

— Cuánto tardan —normalmente su hermana terminaba en el bar a las doce y eran las doce y media. Pensó en llamar a Tifa, pero seguramente no lo cogería. Estaría muy ocupada.

Al poco tiempo escuchó llamar al timbre. Abrió. Eran ellos dos. Ambos se quedaron impresionados.

— ¿Es-esta es mi casa? —preguntó Zack.

— Llamemos de nuevo —sugirió Tifa. Cerró la puerta y llamó de nuevo.

Aerith no supo hacer otra cosa que reír. Abrió.

— Sigo sin creérmelo —dijo Tifa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Pues imagínate yo —comentó Zack. Entraron—. ¡Dios! ¡Había olvidado que el color del suelo era blanco! —parpadeó—. ¡Eres un sol! —abrazó a Aerith.

— No. Si a mí lo que me sorprende es que Aerith siga viva —no daba crédito a ello.

— Tifa —el joven la miró con mala cara.

— ¡Que es broma, bobo! —rió. Le dio ligeramente con el puño en el hombro.

— Pensé en hacer la cena, pero ya sabes que no soy muy buena —sonrió avergonzada.

— Tranquila —dijo Tifa—. Menos mal que no lo has hecho, porque hemos ido a comprar al supermercado —fue a la cocina y dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa.

— ¡El baño también está limpio! —gritó Zack emocionado.

— Sí —rió Aerith—. He limpiado la casa entera.

— Fuiste capaz de quitar la esponja con pelos del baño. Te admiro. Yo creo que se cambiaba de sitio sola —le entró repelús.

— Ya dije que en este lugar se podía encontrar de todo —afirmó Tifa.

— Voy a ver mi cuarto —se fue Zack.

— Es como un niño chico —reprochó Tifa, pero sonrió.

Aerith asintió. Tifa comenzó a preparar la cena.

— ¿Puedes ir sacando las cosas de las bolsas? —le pidió a su hermana menor.

— Sí. Ahora mismo.

Llegó Zack.

— No recordaba que debajo de la ropa había una alfombra. Que recuerdos.

— No eres normal, Zack —comentó Tifa. El joven se rascó la cabeza y rió.

Terminaron de preparar la cena. Aerith ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Tifa. Zack preparó la mesa. Ya estaban todos sentados.

— Que buena pinta tiene esta pizza casera —reconoció Zack y se dispuso a comer.

— Gracias por esperarnos —se quejó Tifa. Ambas se sentaron.

— Lo siento —paró.

— ¿Te gusta, Zack? —preguntó Aerith. La pizza la habían hecho entre las dos.

— ¡Está deliciosa! —aplaudió.

— Nos alegramos —sonrió la hermana mayor.

Los tres acabaron de cenar. Decidieron ver una película antes de dormir.

— Pienso que es mejor ver una romántica. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ae? —preguntó su hermana.

— Por mí perfecto —dijo Aerith.

— ¡No, por favor! —se negó en rotundo Zack—. Prefiero ver el documental de la dos.

— Se siente, Zack. Hoy deciden las chicas —rieron las dos.

— Que bien —susurró. Menuda noche la que le esperaba.

Al final los tres acabaron llorando con la película.

Aerith se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador. Había dormido realmente bien. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Zack.

— Buenos días —saludó ella.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —quiso saber él.

— Muy bien —sonrió—. ¿Y mi hermana?

— Llamó al cerrajero y se fue para vuestra casa —informó él.

— Oye, Zack. ¿Puedo utilizar el baño?

— Después de lo de ayer puedes montar hasta una fiesta.

— Lo pensaré —rió. Salió de la cocina.

— No. No debí de haberle dicho eso —pensó el moreno.

La castaña ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar. Había desayunado. Cogió su bolso y se acercó a la puerta.

— Adiós, Zack. Gracias por todo.

— No hay de qué —llegó hasta ella—. Tifa ya no creo que venga —le dio un móvil—. Así que dáselo cuándo la veas. Se le ha olvidado.

— Lo haré —abrió la puerta—. ¡Adiós!

— Hasta otra —se despidió Zack y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Me dará tiempo a llevárselo? —pensó Aerith y fue hasta su casa.

Encontró a Tifa discutiendo con el cerrajero. Era un adulto de cabello rubio. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y mala educación.

— ¡No puede dejarme con esto así! —Tifa señaló hacia la cerradura. Había logrado abrir la puerta. ¿Qué problema había?

— Mire, señorita —la miró con mala cara—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que el maldito pomo se haya roto. Eso ya es problema de usted —señaló a Tifa.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! —estalló la chica— ¡La culpa es suya por ser tan bestia! —le desafió con la mirada—. Me dijeron que usted era muy bueno, pero ya veo que es un inepto.

— ¡No me falte el respeto! ¡He hecho lo que me ha pedido!

— ¡Yo no le pedí que se cargara el pomo! ¿Y ahora qué hago con la puerta así?

— Le repito que ese no es problema mío. Así que págueme y me largo.

Tifa soltó una carcajada irónica.

— ¿Se ha creído que le voy a pagar? ¡¿Por esto?! —señaló hacia el pomo.

— Sí. Y deprisa que tengo que seguir trabajando.

— Pues vaya. Nadie se lo impide. Pero no recibirá nada de dinero.

— Eso ya lo veremos —cogió su caja de herramientas y se fue.

Aerith se quedó perpleja. Miró hacia su hermana, quien echaba chispas.

— ¡Maldito! —gruñó Tifa.

— Me puedo imaginar que ha pasado —comentó la castaña—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Ahora mismo? Llamar a Zack y que se quede vigilando la casa —comenzó a buscar su móvil—. ¿Dónde lo he puesto? —preguntó exasperada.

— Aquí tienes —le entregó Aerith.

— Gracias —suspiró—. No te preocupes por esto. Lo solucionaré antes de que llegues de trabajar. Vete ya a la heladería. No vayas a llegar tarde.

— Está bien —asintió—. Luego me cuentas todo.

— Sí. Por cierto, toma —le entregó sus llaves de la casa—. No te vayas a quedar fuera cuándo vengas.

Fue corriendo hacia la heladería. Llegó un poco tarde. Les explicó todo.

— Entiendo. Bueno, no pasa nada— dijo Elmyra.

— No volverá a pasar —prometió.

— No te preocupes.

— Voy a ponerme el traje y salgo rápidamente —fue a cambiarse.

— Me tengo que ir. Como siempre, ayudad a Aerith en lo que necesite —les ordenó a Yuffie y Elena. Ambas asintieron.

Aerith volvió ya vestida. Yuffie le acomodó el vestido.

— Así está mejor —sonrió Yuffie.

— Gracias —se sonrojó.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente. Ya había vuelto a su casa. Se fijó en que el pomo ya estaba arreglado. La llamaron al móvil.

—¿Diga?

— Aerith. Soy yo, Elmyra. Siento llamarte y tener que pedirte esto, pero... ¿podrías hacer el turno también de tarde? Te pagaré, por supuesto.

— Sí, claro. ¿Sobre qué hora voy?

— Vente a las cuatro y media. Allí te explicaré mejor. Gracias —colgó.

— Tendré que llamar a Tifa —pensó. Marcó el número y esperó a que lo cogiera. Ahora no estaría muy ocupada, por lo que podría cogerlo perfectamente.

— Ae. ¿Qué pasa?

— Me ha llamado mi jefa. Me ha pedido que haga el turno de tarde así que no podré ir al bar.

— Vale. No te preocupes. Llamaré a Zack para que me ayude.

— Lo siento. Ya te explicaré.

— No pasa nada. Ay, ha llegado un cliente. Cuelgo. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Colgó. Se preparó algo para almorzar y se fue directamente a la heladería. Entró por dónde siempre y vio a Elmyra y a Yuffie.

— Hola —las saludó Aerith.

— Gracias por venir —se adelantó a decir Elmyra—. La joven que trabaja por la tarde a sufrido un accidente y no sabía a quién llamar. Pensé en ti. Elena por las tardes tiene que cuidar de su madre y Yuffie siempre está de tarde también, pero con ella sola no me basta.

— Entiendo. No se preocupe.

— Siento haberte fastidiado la tarde —se lamentó la dueña del local.

— No, claro que no. De verdad, no pasa nada. Vengo encantada —sonrió.

— Es un alivio saberlo, Aerith. Bueno. Voy a abrir —salió de la cocina.

— Por la tarde vienen más personas que por la mañana —le explicó Yuffie—. Pero no llega a ser agobiante.

— Haré lo que pueda —prometió.

— Eres una buena persona, Aerith. Me gustaría que hablásemos más.

— Yo opino lo mismo de ti — sonrió.

— Vamos, chicas —apareció Elmyra—. Ya están entrando.

Aerith fue a atender una mesa. Era un padre con su hija. Sonrió. Les pareció muy tiernos.

— Aquí tienen —les entregó a los dos la carta—. Cuándo hayan decidido por favor avísenme —se fue hacia otra mesa.

Elmyra se quedó con ellas para ayudarlas. Todo era más sencillo y rápido. Aerith salió de la cocina con la bandeja llena de helados. Fue de mesa en mesa sirviendo los pedidos.

Volvió a entrar dentro de la cocina y allí estaba Yuffie.

— ¿Cómo te va? —quiso saber la chica de cabello corto.

— Realmente bien —contestó mientras dejaba una copa de helado en la bandeja.

Salió de espaldas ya que seguía hablando con Yuffie. Cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con alguien y la bandeja cayó al suelo. Ella perdió el equilibrio por los patines e iba directa al suelo, pero la persona con quién chocó la agarró de nuevo por la cintura fuertemente. Lo miró.

— ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que salvarte? —sonrió el chico.

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo. Me quedó largo, ¿verdad? Espero que no os haya aburrido. El fic va a tratar sobre la vida diaria de Aeris y, por supuesto, su relación con Cloud. A mí, particularmente****,**** me encanta este tipo de fics (los que no son de fantasía ni lucha, sino que tratan de la vida normal de los protagonistas)**

**¡Espero con ansias vuestros reviews! ^^**


	2. Visitas

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! Mi retraso no tiene perdón u_u, y he de ser sincera, no lo he seguido por varias cosas, y una de ellas era por flojera, pero también por el maldito instituto (¡Ya no lo volveré a ver más! ¡Muajaja!)**

**¡Millones de gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestra paciencia! Aunque a lo mejor muchos ya mandaron mi historia a freír espárragos en cuanto vieron que no lo seguía. Mil perdones TT_TT.**

**Ahora... ¡A leer! ^0^**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Visitas**

Salió de espaldas ya que seguía hablando con Yuffie. Cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con alguien y la bandeja cayó al suelo. Ella perdió el equilibrio por los patines e iba directa al suelo, pero la persona con quién chocó la agarró de nuevo por la cintura fuertemente. Lo miró.

— ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que salvarte? —sonrió el chico.

Aerith se quedó perpleja. Estaba siendo sostenida por el mismo joven de la otra vez. No se había percatado de que todos los que estaban allí observaban con atención la escena. La ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado. Ella miró hacia todos lados y se apartó del joven, avergonzada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó sin mirarlo. Mantenía la cabeza baja y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía una estúpida. Debió de haber estado atenta y así nada de esto habría ocurrido. Se sentía una torpe por ser salvada dos veces por él y por haber montado ese espectáculo tan absurdo. También el miedo de ser despedida hizo a su corazón encogerse. Se sentía agobiada.

— ¿Aerith, estás bien? —preguntó Elmyra al llegar junto a la chica. Yuffie iba detrás de su jefa y miró al rubio con interrogación.

— Sí —asintió al mirarla—. De verdad que lo siento. Soy una idiota —sintió como le faltaba el aire—. Ahora mismo recojo esto— se agachó para recoger la bandeja y los restos lo mejor que pudo. Luego se acercó hasta la mesa de quién había pedido el helado y le rogó que esperara un poco más—. Le traeré su pedido inmediatamente. Por favor no se marche —fue a la cocina rápidamente.

Elmyra la siguió. Entró detrás de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? —gruñó Yuffie al joven rubio.

— No le he hecho nada. Solo se chocó conmigo y la agarré para que no se cayera —se defendió.

— Voy a ver cómo está.

Yuffie entró dentro de la cocina. No dijo nada. Solo escuchó la conversación.

— Aerith, cielo. Cálmate —le rogó con una sonrisa.

— Se lo suplico. No me despida —comenzó a llorar levemente—. Le prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir. Por favor. Necesito este trabajo. Trabajaré todo lo que usted quiera para compensarle esto. Yo...

— Shh —la calló la dueña—. Tranquilízate, Aerith. No te voy a despedir. Así que deja de llorar —le limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿En serio? —se calmó un poco. Elmyra asintió.

— Aerith —intervino Yuffie—. Yo cuando era nueva le tiré el helado a una señora, sin querer —aclaró—. Se me cayeron unas diez veces los helados al suelo. Daba mal los pedidos. Y aún así sigo aquí. Lo que te ha pasado ha sido sólo un accidente. El único que has cometido durante el tiempo que llevas trabajando aquí. Por eso no te va a echar. Así que anímate —se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió ampliamente.

— Me alegra saberlo —sonrió.

— Ahora llévale el helado al hombre y dile que es gratis— dijo Elmyra. La chica asintió.

Aerith salió de la cocina con el helado en la bandeja. Miró hacia todos lados y lo volvió a ver. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando a través de ella. Aunque no la estuviese mirando se sonrojó. Estaba algo nerviosa.

Llevó el helado hasta la mesa del hombre.

— Aquí tiene. Invita la casa por todas las molestias. Espero que me perdone y vuelva a venir más a menudo —sonrió y se fue.

Miró de nuevo hacia todas las mesas. Estaban todas atendidas menos la de aquel joven que había dejado de mirar por la ventana para mirarla a ella. Pensó en por qué la única de las tres que estaba allí en ese momento tenía que ser ella.

— ¿Dónde están Yuffie y Elmyra? —pensó. Su cuerpo se tensionó al pensar que tenía que ser ella misma la que lo atendiera.

Fue hasta el mostrador para coger una carta. Durante el insignificante trayecto que había desde dónde ella estaba hasta la mesa del joven su rostro fue poco a poco tornándose de un rojo violento. Fue lentamente hasta él ya que esperaba que un milagro la salvase de tener que atenderle. Pero lamentablemente nada ocurrió. Llegó junto al joven rubio de ojos celestes hecha un tomate. Notó una leve sonrisa en los labios de él y a ella le comenzaron a temblar las manos. Le entregó la carta con rapidez casi lanzándosela a la cara a causa de la vergüenza que sentía.

— Muchas gracias por lo de antes. Siento de veras lo ocurrido. Cuándo haya decidido lo que tomar llámeme —dijo todo aquello casi ahogándose de la rapidez con la que habló. Se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina a punto de caerse de nuevo con los patines.

Encontró a la dueña y su compañera hablando sobre cosas que a ella, precisamente, le parecieron algo descabelladas.

— Sí porque a Juan Sebastián le gusta Juana Patricia —le dijo Yuffie a su jefa.

— ¡No me digas! —se sorprendió—. Yo pensaba que le gustaba Estrella Marina.

— Qué va. Además, ella está con Máximo Augusto Calderón de la Hoya —le explicó.

— Increíble —soltó Elmyra.

— Lo que es increíble es que os traguéis esas cosas —pensó Aerith.

Supuso lo evidente. Se trataba de una telenovela que echaban a la hora de la siesta. Si no recordaba mal se llamaba "La Despechada". Zack también estaba enganchado.

Prefirió volver a la sala y dar vueltas como una loca antes que seguir escuchando estupideces. Salió de allí como si de un acosador huyese. Nada más hacerlo se encontró frente a él.

— Yahe decidido lo que tomar —le dijo el joven—. Como no venías decidí ir a buscarte —Aerith se llevó las manos a la frente. Se le había olvidado por completo que él todavía no había pedido su helado.

— Discúlpeme. ¿Qué es lo que desea? —lo acompañó de nuevo a la mesa. El rubio señaló el helado en la carta y ella asintió.

— Ahora mismo se lo traigo —fue a la cocina y las encontró hablando de nuevo. No tuvo intención de escuchar de nuevo aquella conversación así que se obligó a cantar mentalmente una canción. ¿Y qué mejor canción que una de su ídolo?

Colocó el helado en la bandeja y se lo llevó al joven.

— Aquí tiene —dijo mientras lo depositaba en la mesa. Sus manos temblaban un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que la sonrisa de aquel rubio la pusiera de esa forma? Aunque no creía que fuese su sonrisa, sino él mismo. Seguramente pensaría que ella era una torpe y atolondrada chica.

— Gracias —siguió con su sonrisa. Aerith antes de irse también le mostró la suya.

La joven vio que ya todos estaban servidos. Algunos ya habían acabado, pero seguían charlando. No les diría nada, salvo que faltasen mesas y los clientes empezasen a llegar.

Como si la hubiesen oído, un cliente entró en el local. La castaña se volteó para ver quién era y casi cayó de la impresión.

— ¿Zack? —si Aerith no recordaba mal, a Zack no le gustaban para nada los helados.

— ¡Ey! —la saludó levantando el brazo. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Veo que no te agrada mucho mi presencia —hizo un puchero.

— No es eso —rió ella—. Es que me extraña que estés aquí.

— Bueno. Tifa me dijo que viniera a verte para ver cómo te iba —aclaró.

— Ya veo. ¿Y cómo le va a ella? ¿Está muy atareada? —se mordió el labio.

— No. Ahora mismo no hay nadie, por eso he venido.

— La estás ayudando, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro. Sino ya se hubiese cortado las venas.

— No seas tan dramático —le reprochó con una sonrisa—. Más vale que vuelvas ya al bar.

— Sí. Por lo que veo te va bien. Entonces me voy. Adiós —salió por la puerta.

— ¡Aerith! —escuchó gritar detrás suya. Ella se dio la vuelta al instante con algo de temor—. ¡¿Quién era ese chico?! —preguntó Yuffie con los ojos brillantes. Aerith casi cayó al suelo. Suspiró aliviada.

— Es un amigo.

— Pues está como un tren.

La castaña decidió que era su deber bajarla de las nubes.

— Lo siento, pero tiene novia —mintió, pero ella nunca lo sabría.

— Vaya —se apenó, lo que hizo sonreír a Aerith.

Yuffie se acercó al chico rubio. Viendo que nadie la necesitaría se sentó junto a él. Lo miró expectante. El joven dejó el helado y la miró cansado.

— ¿Y esa mirada? —resopló—. ¿A qué se debe?

— No sé. Tú sabrás —se cruzó de brazos.

— Cómo si lograse entender lo que pasa por tu mente —volvió a comer el helado.

— ¿Conoces a Aerith de antes?

— Quién sabe —sonrió dejándola con la intriga.

— ¡Cloud! Sabes que lo que más odio es que no me digan las cosas directamente —le espetó con mala cara.

— No. Lo que te pasa es que eres una cotilla —levantó una ceja.

— Bueno. Cada uno tiene sus aficiones —rió, contagiándoselo al rubio.

— Venga, dime. He de estar enterada de todo lo que le ocurre a mi primito del alma —le guiñó un ojo.

— Deja de hacer eso o me atragantaré con el helado —tosió.

— ¡Pues no me dejes en ascuas! —gritó exasperada.

Cloud y Yuffie, aunque no se pareciesen, eran primos. Ambos vivían juntos, ya que los padres de ella estaban todo el tiempo viajando debido a sus trabajos. El joven era el más mayor de los dos, con veintisiete años, y ella, con dieciséis. Él trabajaba de profesor en los institutos y ella, durante las vacaciones, en la heladería. Los dos eran muy diferentes entre sí. Yuffie era la más alocada y vivaracha de los dos. También carecía de vergüenza y era muy directa con todo, a parte de sincera. Cloud era más cerrado en ciertos aspectos, con Yuffie era con quién se mostraba más abierto. No era tímido, pero tampoco demasiado lanzado. Le gustaba más la tranquilidad, cosa que Yuffie detestaba. Y en pocas cosas compartían los mismos gustos.

— Con tal de que me dejes comer el helado tranquilo te lo diré —Yuffie hizo el símbolo de la victoria. Cloud solo suspiró—. Ayer me la encontré cruzando un paso de peatones cuando el semáforo estaba en verde y la salvé de ser atropellada. Eso es todo —vio como a Yuffie le brillaban los ojos—. ¿Y ahora eso a qué viene?

— ¡Fue muy romántico! —se llevó las manos al pecho. Cloud la miró cómo sino tuviese remedio.

En ese momento entró alguien en la heladería y quién salió de la cocina para recibirlo fue Aerith. Yuffie se percató de que su primo la estaba mirando y sonrió. Después salió Elmyra quien se dirigió rápidamente hacia Yuffie.

— ¡Yuffie! ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? —le riñó.

— ¡Lo siento, jefa! —se levantó inmediatamente. Cloud solo sonrió disimuladamente al verla tan apurada. Su prima lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Pídele a los clientes que ya hayan acabado que se marchen, por favor —después de eso volvió dentro de la cocina.

— Como usted mande —asintió y se puso como loca a echarlos a todos. El local quedó prácticamente vacío.

Aerith condujo a un cliente hasta una de las muchas mesas libres. Concretamente una que estaba cerca de la del rubio. Aunque más bien fue el cliente quién eligió ese sitio, Aerith solo lo acompañó hasta allí.

— Ahora le traeré la carta —sonrió la chica.

La castaña fue a buscarle la carta para que pudiese elegir el helado, pero ya se adelantó Yuffie.

— No te preocupes, ya se la doy yo —Aerith asintió y entró en la cocina. Yuffie volvió junto a Cloud, pero esta vez sin sentarse con él—. ¿Es hermosa, verdad?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Cloud al terminarse el helado.

— No te hagas el loco. Me refiero a Aerith.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Es solo una niña —se levantó—. Volveré mañana. Dejo el dinero aquí —lo depositó sobre la mesa.

— Espera —le pidió Yuffie.

— Perdone —habló el joven que estaba cerca de ellos—. Ya he elegido el helado.

— ¡Aerith! —la llamó Yuffie. La nombrada apareció al instante y fue hasta ella, con cierto nerviosismo—. Exacto. Una niña. Así que ni se te ocurra fijarte en ella —le dijo a Cloud en voz baja.

— No tenía intención de hacerlo —aseguró.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó al llegar junto a Yuffie—. ¿Ya ha pedido el helado? —dijo refiriéndose al chico que estaba sentado junto a ellos.

— No. A él lo atenderé yo. Tú atenderás a este rubito —lo miró antes de darle la espalda. Cloud simplemente la ignoró.

— Está bien... —se sonrojó y recibió el dinero del helado.

Finalmente Cloud se marchó y Aerith dejó de estar nerviosa. Realmente esperaba no volver a verlo en un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que se le pasase la vergüenza que soportaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Llegó la noche y con eso cerraron el local. Las tres se encontraban en la cocina fregando los vasos y cubiertos.

— Desde luego hoy ha sido un día agotador —se quejó Yuffie.

— Si será por lo que has hecho —comentó Elmyra.

— Lo siento —se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose la lengua.

— Aerith —la llamó su jefa—. Hoy nos has ayudado muchísimo. Muchas gracias —le sonrió.

— No hay de qué. Es mi trabajo.

— Quería pedirte que siguieses viniendo por unos cuántos días más hasta que la chica se recupere. Pensé en contratar a alguien más, pero si no te importa, me gustaría que tú nos ayudases. Y como dije antes, te pagaré, por supuesto.

— Por mí no hay problema, pero...

— Si no puedes lo entenderé.

— Necesitaría preguntárselo a mi hermana. Por las tardes suelo ir a ayudarla con su trabajo —explicó.

— Entiendo. Pues mañana me lo dices, ¿está bien?

— Sí —asintió.

Después de un rato terminaron. Aerith se cambió de ropa y se marchó. Eran las once y media. Aerith estaba muerta de hambre, ya que desde que almorzó no había vuelto a comer nada. Su móvil sonó.

— ¿Tif?

— ¿Estás ya en casa?

— Aún no. Acabo de salir de trabajar.

— ¿Ahora? Pues ten mucho cuidado al ir a casa, ¿entendido? Ya sabes que no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas por la calle —dejó de hablar durante un momento—. Espera... ¿Quieres que mande a Zack a buscarte?

— Déjalo, no te preocupes. Estaré en casa enseguida.

— Aún así no me siento tranquila.

— Cuando llegue a casa te llamaré.

— Está bien. ¡No tardes!

— No lo haré —sonrió y colgó.

Aerith se apresuró a llegar hasta su casa lo más pronto posible. A ella tampoco le gustaba mucho estar sola por aquellas calles y menos de noche. Mientras iba corriendo sacó sus llaves para tenerlas preparadas. Por suerte no vio a nadie más que a ella misma por allí y logró entrar dentro de su casa sin ningún problema.

Tras cerrar la puerta se apoyó en ella y resopló aliviada. Incluso el hambre se le había pasado debido a la carrera. Decidió darse un baño y luego decidiría si cenaba o no.

Preparó la bañera con agua fría. Aquello, según ella, era el paraíso. En todo el día no había podido darse una ducha y la necesitaba urgentemente.

Su móvil sonó y la castaña salió de la bañera como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Se había olvidado de llamar a Tifa. Supuso que sería ella y seguramente estaría muy preocupada.

Tragó un poco de saliva antes de contestar.

— ¿Hol-aa?

— ¿Aerith? ¿Dónde estás? —fue Zack quien habló.

— Ya he llegado a casa. ¿Y Tifa?

— Pues está que le va a dar algo. Hace un momento abofeteó a un hombre que había entrado únicamente para utilizar el servicio.

— ¿E-en serio? —abrió los ojos como platos.

— No —contestó simplemente.

— ¿Y dónde o cómo está?

— Está cerrando el bar con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

— ¿Supongo que eso también es broma, no?

— No. Eso es verdad —rió.

— Dile que estoy bien y que siento no haberla llamado. Se me pasó por completo.

— Se lo diré. Y más vale que vayas preparando la cena, dentro de poco estará allí.

— Está bien. Adiós.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fueron patatas revueltas con huevos. Solo las había hecho una vez y no salieron tan ricas como esperaba. Pero confiaba en que esa vez estuviesen mejor.

Al día siguiente se despertó con náuseas debido a la comida. Se prometió que sería la última vez que los preparaba. Fue al baño pero estaba ocupado por su hermana.

— Tif. ¿Te queda mucho?

— No. Ya salgo —y de hecho tras terminar de decirlo salió—. Hoy has vuelto a levantarte temprano. Así me gusta —sonrió y le dio un beso. Aerith sonrió.

— Tif. Tengo que decirte algo.

— Dímelo cuando bajes a la cocina o se me quemará el pan.

Aerith se dio una ducha rápida y bajó ya vestida junto a su hermana. En la mesa tenía preparado su desayuno. Se sentó a comerlo. En realidad lo hacía para no tener que tirarlo, ya que se había molestado en preparárselo, pero no tenía ninguna gana de comerlo.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —se sentó junto a ella a comer.

— Ahora son dos cosas las que quiero decirte. La primer es... ¿de verdad tienes ganas de comer? ¿No te has levantado con náuseas? Y la segunda... mi jefa me ha pedido que trabaje por las tardes en la heladería hasta que la chica a la que sustituyo se recupere y pueda volver a trabajar. Así que quería saber qué es lo que opinas, ya que por las tardes te ayudo en el bar. Si no estás de acuerdo le diré que no puedo.

— A tu primera pregunta, la contestación es: no. No me he levantado con náuseas, y te estoy diciendo la verdad —rió—. Y a tu segunda, la contestación es: por mí no hay problema, pues sabes que no necesito que vengas a ayudarme. La elección es tuya, pero si te soy sincera no me hace gracia que salgas tan tarde de trabajar.

— Lo he estado pensando. Por una parte quiero ayudarte con el bar y por otra también me pagará por el trabajo de tarde. Las dos sabemos que nos hace falta el dinero, aunque sea el poco que yo reciba.

— Eso quiere decir que irás a la heladería, ¿no?

Aerith asintió.

— Entonces perfecto. Si es lo que has decidido, está bien —le acarició la cabeza.

— ¡Gracias! —la abrazó—. Me voy ya. ¡Hasta después!

— Ten cuidado.

La castaña llegó rápidamente a la heladería. Se había colocado el uniforme y ya estaba lista para salir. La puerta del local ya estaba abierta y las personas entrando. La joven siempre se sorprendía al ver que venía mucha gente al lugar.

La mañana fue bastante ajetreada para lo que solía ser. Aerith se sentó un rato, aprovechando que no llegaba nadie más, para descansar, pues estaba demasiado agotada.

— ¿Descansando, eh? —dijo Yuffie al entrar en la cocina.

— Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan lleno.

— Deberías verlo los fines de semana. ¡Es para volverse loco!

— ¿También trabajas los fines de semana?

— Sí. El único día que tengo libre es el domingo.

— ¿Y desde cuándo llevas trabajando aquí?

— Pues desde los dieciséis años. Es lo que tiene ser la sobrina de la jefa. Eso de que por ser pariente de alguien tienes más privilegios en mi caso desde luego no es así.

— ¿Elmyra es... tu tía?

Yuffie asintió.

En ese momento entró Elena informándoles de que habían llegado más clientes. Ambas se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

Llegó la tarde y Aerith ya estaba de nuevo lista para trabajar. Abrían a las cinco y aún quedaban unos diez minutos. Elmyra preparaba las mesas. Yuffie esperaba sentada en una de las sillas y Aerith permanecía de pie mirándolas a ambas.

Al principio a penas entraba nadie. Solo una madre con su hijo y poco más. A las seis y media ya empezaron a llegar más gente y, entre ellas, un rubio cuyo rostro estaba empezando a conocer muy bien Aerith.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —se preguntó mentalmente la joven mientras intentaba no ser vista por él —. ¿Habrá venido por mí? —apartó esa idea de su cabeza. Nadie vendría únicamente para verla a ella o eso quería hacerse creer —. ¡Pensé que no lo volvería a ver durante un tiempo! —se tapó la cara con la bandeja y empezó a moverse de forma rara hasta llegar a la cocina—. ¡A salvo! —gritó.

— ¿A salvo de qué? —preguntó Yuffie a su lado. Miró por puerta y vio a Cloud—. ¿Te refieres a él? —lo señaló con el dedo mientras sonreía.

— ¡No! —se sonrojó y volvió a taparse la cara con la bandeja—. Me refería a... —intentó inventarse una excusa coherente —¡una abeja que había entrado!

— Ya... —cerró la puerta y se puso detrás de ella—. Pues creo que ya se ha ido, así que ve a atenderle —la empujó hasta sacarla de la cocina.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo?

— Porque yo no tengo ganas.

Aerith miró a las demás personas, deseando que alguien más a parte del rubio estuviese sin atender para así dejar por último al chico y con suerte fuese atendido por Elmyra o Yuffie, aunque a la última la descartaba.

Nada. Definitivamente nadie impediría que fuese ella quien lo atendiese. Se acercó con valor, decisión y rapidez. Tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a parar y acabó chocándose y cayendo encima de la mesa del chico, dejando su trasero al aire y mostrando sus braguitas.

El rostro de la joven se tornó rojo. Incluso ella sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se incorporó y lo miró. El joven no expresaba nada a parte de sorpresa. Se llevó las manos hacia el trasero, tapándose lo más que podía y salió corriendo hacia dentro de la cocina.

— ¡Kya! —su grito hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Yuffie y Elmyra quisieron salir de la cocina para ver lo que pasaba, pero antes de poder hacerlo Aerith ya había entrado. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la vergüenza.

— Cariño. ¿Qué te pasa? —su jefa la abrazó.

— ¡He hecho el ridículo más grande de mi vida! —su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Ya no solo la había visto él, sino todas las personas que ahí estaban. Seguramente estarían ahora mismo riéndose se ella.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yuffie.

— Después de esto no podré volver a salir a atenderles durante un tiempo o me moriré de la vergüenza.

— Aerith. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuenta lo que te ha pasado! —empezó a desesperarse Yuffie.

La castaña no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo que le había pasado. Al terminar ambas se quedaron perplejas.

— Si yo fuese tú me largaría a otro país.

— ¡Yuffie! —la regañó Elmyra—. Cariño. Esas cosas pasan. No te preocupes. Sé que ha sido muy vergonzoso, pero eso se acaba olvidando.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Si quieres vete a tu casa y ya vuelves mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Puedo? —la mujer asintió—. Gracias —sonrió Aerith.

Yuffie salió de la cocina y se encontró con su primo detrás de la puerta. La joven la miró con mala cara.

— ¿Desde cuándo llevas escuchando?

— Desde que entró corriendo.

— Supongo que tú habrás tenido algo que ver, ¿no?

— No sé por qué siempre supones eso. ¡Yo no hago nada!

— Claro... —suspiró—. Vete a tu sitio, ahora te llevaré el helado.

Aerith salió del local por la puerta de atrás, donde siempre lo hacía. Se fue a su casa con la sensación de que todos a su lado se reían de ella.

Definitivamente aquél tampoco sería su día.

* * *

**Siento mucho si ha resultado aburrido. Poco a poco se irá poniendo mejor e irá llegando al asunto real de esta historia. ¡Lo prometo! Intento darle toques cómicos, pero no sé si verdaderamente os hace gracia (¡Yo intento creer que sí!). ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


End file.
